User talk:TeslaRaptor
a =New Messages= Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pre-load templates Sure, sounds like a good idea, I'll set them up here. Ausir(talk) 13:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Can you tell me what types of articles you'd need such templates for? Obviously locations, weapons, characters... Ausir(talk) 11:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You can find the article creation page here: Red Dead Wiki:Create article. You can make new pre-load templates by making new pages like Template:Create article/location/Redemption‎ or Template:Create article/character/Redemption‎ Ausir(talk) 00:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) d RDN Wikia hosted space This idea has been running trough my head for some time now, What do you think about getting our own hosted space on RDN, Our own area which can be moderated by one of the wikia's admins , password protected or whatever. Several big clans have been given such a space, and seeing as we are a big sponsor to RDN and vice versa i think i can arrange such thing with the RDN admin. Really handy to discuss anything about the wikia on a proper forum, alot better than what we currently have here. and im not comfortable with discussing things on the General chatter on RDN :P how does that sound? there needs to be aggreement on this part ofcourse by all the sysops. WugHD2.0 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) q Wikia Signatures One of the first line of signatures created by a graphical RDR fan and my ideas :P , anyways tell me how you think it turned out People can use them to advertise the wiki, or just download them if they like our wikia. Its found on my User page WugHD2.0 22:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) oh-my-god the achievements thing, it is raeping my userpage. Why it look so ugly now? D: Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Clan pages I have a question regarding the issue of clan pages. Please see User blog:Ausir/Clan pages and tell me what you think! Ausir(talk) 13:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Check the restricted acces forums on rdn, i made a list of currently active vandals, you already found one! We are being hit every few minutes now, And admins are scarce it seems at this time. WugHD2.0 21:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) d Posse pages There is alot of vandalism inside the posse section, not to mention the racism and direct insults. Ive been warning the lesser offenders, but i think we agree that Racists should get an Ipblock right away? WugHD2.0 12:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Bans Yeah i feel like im a bit to forgiving, Ofcourse racists and Anihilators get Banned inmediatly. Thanks WugHD2.0 12:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) posse name change hi can we get our posse name changed to The Lost And The Damned please it wont let me edit the posse name for some reason :( http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:The_Space_Cowboys thanks in advance SaKuraba :) hey dude http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:The_Lost_and_the_Damned Hey dude my friend sent you a message to change Space Cowboys to Lost and the damned now he got it wrong haha :D so can you change our name to The Lost And Damned. Walkthrough Hi. I have all the mission listings but because the page is locked can not add them to the walkthrough. Anything I can do about this? I was also wondering if I could start writing some of the walkthrough aswell? http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 15:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, TheShadowXi Thanks will add the rest of the missions and get to work on the walkthrough. http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 15:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, TheShadowXi why is w nightmre w still banned from our posse wiki page ??? Sorry Hey Sorry for not helping out, I realise that my Admin chances are in the shit now and I'm sorry for not giving it my best. I should have realised that since QuakeWiki was my first and only admin postion, I wouldn't be ready to take on two wikis at once. Thank you for giving me a chance and again, sorry for not living up to it, but I look forward to continuing my work on Red Dead Wiki as a regular user in the coming months. Raadec 19:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) s Wiki discussion? Sorry to bother you, but is there a place where I can discuss general matters about the wiki? I did find the forum, but I didn't find anywhere on the forum where I could discuss issues with the wiki. I thought this was something that'd be better to have on a board, where people can pitch in, rather than on a userpage or the like. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 01:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :All right, I'll take a look. Thanks. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 19:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers in usernames Hey there tesla, I just noticed this Possible username spoiler and im wondering what do we do about it? i gave him a 2 hour block out of precaution since i don't want any visitor being spoiled because his name shows up in the recent edits. Anyway RDR is awesome have played singeplayer for a few days straight now :D too bad you can't join us on xbox live. Can you check it out? He already agreed with a name change on my userpage. EDIT: Yeah jack doesn't do it for me, he doesn't look like a fella from the old west. Anyway make a safe before you begin the Bleechers hope ranch missions, So you can still change outfits >.o. EDIT: Well story wise it is just the way to go, he gave up being a outlaw he retired to living the rancher life so he doesn't need those clothes anymore. And yeah i do agree it is a stupid decision since alot of people don't wanna play as Jack. Thats why i am on my second playtrough to get all my saves just before those ranch missions. so i can keep on playing the game as John. altough i think they will probably patch it sooner or later. WugHD2.0(talk) 20:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Whole lot of vandalism http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.217.196.19 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.111.31.248 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.115.134.36 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.129.82.85 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.199.4.22 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.214.111.64 Buttermaker89, Big Black, Rick Astley, J0HN MCLANE‎‎, Hairy Foot --Tethran 20:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Ausir got them. --Tethran 21:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Posses Hey, just wandering how i can put my name on the Red Dead Redemption wiki posse page. Animal parts I just felt like throwing out there that adding those little picture icons to the animal parts pages is awesome. --31stCenturyMatt 12:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Meat Prices De prijzen van vlees en huiden enzo hangen toch af van je Honor en/of Fame?EduardKoeleJuck 14:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE Maar bijv. hier staan gewoon prijzen. Moeten die dan niet weg? EduardKoeleJuck 14:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Bureaucrat status You should put the Bureaucrat template on your user page, or if there isn't one put the Sysop one on. This is because people tend not to read the actual text of the user page but look at the pictures. it is just a suggestion but it will help identify you Blinzy45 06:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Quick favor Golden Multiplayer Guns page should be renamed Golden Guns as there is no Singleplayer variant of this page and if there was it would only consist of a few weapons. Blinzy45 06:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Deal with R* Im currently discussing a deal with rockstar you can read the full information at the Restricted acces, But to summarize it we may get some exclusive Collectibles to give away! cheers WugHD2.0(talk) 10:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) R* awesumnez I scored some email adresses trough Support that eventually brought me at the Devs and marketting, Altough support ussualy responds to me within few hours. We are a huge site dedicated to their game, They see advertising purposes in us i guess. WugHD2.0(talk) 12:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! It seems you are also a leader for the Wiki posse. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, did you do some admin recruiting then? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) In one of the Community Central blogs I saw this wiki in which it was described as one of the best uprising wiki's. I then checked it out and discovered an old friend, TNT, was here. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) News You can simply add news by posting a blog post and adding it to the "News" category. By the way, I don't think using yellow links for non-existent pages is a good idea. Best to use red ones, since people are generally used to that and any other color can be counter-intuitive. Ausir(talk) 22:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Connect Just a heads up - Facebook Connect is being enabled today on this wiki, so I added an announcement for it to MediaWiki:Anonnotice, which links to the Help page that explains it. JoePlay (talk) 19:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I just found out it's going live next Thursday, not today, so I updated the Anonnotice. JoePlay (talk) 21:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) new animal page layout hello im wesley from holland and pretty new on the RDR wikia however i have a LOT of expirience on the Fallout wikia so to start i chanced the layout from both Bobcat and Buck pages would you please take a look at them and tell me what you think and if it might be a good permanent layout. Kind regards, Wesley(eye) Wesleyeye 20:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RDR Wiki Posse Intro... On the page for the RDR Wiki Posse, what does: Hated by all vandals, feared by achievement boosters and avoided by outlaws with bad grammar, the Three Dutchmen, the Canadian, and entourage roam the west to bring justice to the people.? Who are the Dutchmen, the Canadian and entourage? Do they represent leaders of the'' RDR Wiki Posse? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Posse Help Hey, total noob here. How come my posse page (Los Lesbos) doesn't show up until after I log in? I can see everyone else's posses, but not mine. Any thoughts? Thanks! Bunsinator 10:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) El Bunto IRC Does this wiki have an IRC channel? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) PGB Hello, I'm a b'crat from Battlefield Wiki. We've recently had trouble with PeterGriffenBoy, who also edits here. The problem is, I blocked him for reasons I won't go into, but now he keeps trying to contact me here, despite me telling him not to. Could you please tell him not to contact me here, he won't listen to me. Sorry for bothering you - User:Bondpedia 17:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) admin whats it take to be an admin Fryingpan57 22:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i found all 94 location an didnt get the ache. Stolen Content Your Red_Dead_Revolver_Walkthrough has directly copied some of walkthrough http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/560967-red-dead-revolver/faqs/30708. This was written ages ago and I have just noticed that this wiki appears to have copied parts of the walkthrough, as seen here and here please delete your Revolver walkthrough and/or ban the person who copied the walkthrough onto this Wiki. Under no circumstances may this guide be reproduced, altered or sold for any reason whatsoever. Trumpton22 06:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ta Hi, how do you leave one of the bars that has the picture and says either : article is a stub, or spoiler alert?' from, Orion Wolf-Hunter [[User:Orion Wolf-Hunter|(\(;,,,;)/) Feed the Bear!]] 02:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Help I really need your help on starting a new article since im new here, please respond back. question hello, I have a question; may I make a youtube channel for you? with movies about the red dead series? this is the intro for the channel: If you accept my question, this account will be deleted, and I make the real account with the intro before a movie ( this account called: reddeadwiki). If you decline my question, I’ll remove this account also. response quickly on my talkpage, greetings, hedevil247 Problem Irish's page was vandalised in his background they say that his picture shows him sucking a penis, and in interactions they say john was told of irish by nigel west tiny dick i fixed those stupid edits. But you should do something about the people who want to mess up this wiki. We gotta show them that we don't tolerate that kind of crap.The Natural 01:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Questioned Tesla, As bureaucrat of this wiki, you should know the rules. This leads to my next question. When the page says 'No historical about guns' l understand this means no actual history about the real version of the gun. But does this mean we cannot list a description of the real gun (caliber, ammunition, RPS)? I also was asking if you could list the effects of the gun in the game when fired upon another person or animal from different ranges. - previously unsigned message left by User:Unknown144 :I don't know if you noticed, but Tesla hasn't been here in quite awhile. :However, as the active bureaucrat of the site, I will answer your questions. :Anything added to the gun pages needs to have some verification from the game. If the game doesn't mention caliber or RPS then you shouldn't add it. I know the game doesn't have detailed information on ammo as, for example, all of the rifles use the same ammo. Now if the game booklet, or even the official strategy guide has these stats, we'll accept them, but I'm pretty sure they never go into that level of detail with the weaponry. I'll double-check my strategy guide tonight to be sure, butI think they best they do is the bar graphs for accuracy, reload speed, etc... :While I realize we have some very knowledgable gun enthusiasts here, we also have to understand that this is a game wiki, so the information has to come from the game in some way. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 15:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Clan IS OUR CLAN PS3 OR XBOX